Digimon the great challenge
by Barrett
Summary: Takes place in the second seaon and deals with Davis and his struggle to deal with reality. Not to mention the Digimon Emperor may try to help out...with not so good results.
1. Chapter 1 Normal day

Digimon 1

Digimon: The Great Challenge

By: David Carter

**CH.1: Normal day**

Davis kicked the ball to his teammate as they edged their way across the soccer field. His legs were so energized he felt like he could jump over logs. He stopped the ball with his foot and bent it back and faked a pass. The goal was so near he felt like nothing could stop him. Racing forward he unleashed the ball and scored. The goalie looked ticked, who cared.

"Hey Davis!" He turned to his name and saw his teammate nod towards the middle. Davis jogged half the way then stopped when he neared the middle. "This is no time to have your head in the clouds."

"Sorry Coach Smith," Davis said. Maybe his mind was in the clouds; after all he just came from the digital world. The digital world was a place full of Digimon creatures; some good, some evil, the point was it was once a peaceful place-until the Digimon Emperor took over. With the help of Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari they would not stop until the dark spires were gone.

"Now we're ahead 10 to 9, but to pick it up we'll need more defense then offense. Bill you'll be defense in the front, Max and Cecil you hold positions near the goal. Davis, keep up the good work; just stop hogging the ball. Let's show them we're the boss!"

"Ok!" The team put their hands in and shouted their team name. Bill patted Davis on the shoulder and he turned to see a new comer enter. Was it just him or did he look familiar?

"Go!" Focusing on the ball he rushed forward and kept the ball in sight. He saw the foot of the soccer player bend back then and Davis took his chance and stole the ball. Seeing Tommy open he kicked it to him. While Tommy neared the goal, Davis scanned the crowd; his parents didn't seem to have come.

"Hey kid look out!" Davis saw the ball too late and fell to the ground seeing stars. People surrounded him and he could've sworn he saw the Digimon Emperor…but it couldn't be…

"Darn it Davis where is your focus? It could've been far worse if you broke your leg. Still you better see the nurse," the coach said almost slipping on the word. Tommy helped Davis up and grinned; Tommy was a little taller then him with blonde hair and natural build. Why does he grin?

"I'm going to have to agree with the Coach, where is your mind now a days? This is our second game and you lay next to the spot you were on just last game. The team is going to celebrate, you coming?" Tommy stared at Davis and Davis sighed.

"Wish I could but tonight it's family night. Catch you warm and sunny tomorrow," Davis said. As he headed home he could almost hear his father say he had another unexpected meeting. Kari! Davis was about to retrace his steps when he realized TK would be there. _It was no fair that Smiling jerk be the right guy for her._ After all, things were perfect with Kari, until the nosey guy came. Walking off into the night he re-collected on his best moments in life. There was the time his team won the gold in the soccer cup. His friend Tai was there to pass the ball to, now it was Tommy. _I must be tired, he thought._

"Always walk home alone?" Davis spun around and to his disbelief it was Tai. Tai was taller then him with dark brown hair and wore a green jacket over his blue shirt. Tai was the original Digi destined leader who had the crest of courage. "Isn't home the other way?" Davis fell to the ground and remembered the gate he always passed…he passed it already. Why was Tai out here?

"My mind is so preoccupied with Kari and the Digi world; I never realized I'm two quarters from home!" Tai's smile vanished as he heard his little sister's name. "Oh…sorry Tai."

"It's okay Davis; I just never realized you had interest in her. Come to think of it I always notice your face burns red when TK is around Kari. Are you jealous of TK?" Tai's question made Davis stop cold in his tracks and for the first time he realized he spoke too soon. Tai was his friend and he never wanted to hurt him, but had he overstepped that line?

"No…not much. It's just that me and Kari had it going on, then TO moves in and I'm ignored. Just because they've known each other since they were kids doesn't mean I'll give up." Davis spoke confidently, but in fact his mind was reeling on Tai's feelings. Kids who knew Davis best said he had a quick anger problem, _like me, Tai thought._ Davis kicked a rock.

"Davis, TK and Kari are just good friends. If you ever want to have dinner at our place just ask. Well I've got to go now, take care Davis." Tai started up the path and Davis went down his. As he neared his house he heard a crash in his room. Rushing to the door he fumbled with door knob and fell in face first. His mother sat on the couch reading one of her women papers. Pushing up Davis quickly apologized:

"Ah…sorry mom!" Quickly jogging to his bedroom he rushed in to see Demiveemon climbing into his clothes drawer. "Hey get out of there," Davis said. He picked up his blue companion and set him on the bed. "What do you think you need with clothes?"

"Sorry Davis I was just cold," he said in his Digi voice. Demiveemon was not tall with a round head and blue body. He was small now but when he became his rookie stage he became Veemon. The Digimon were creatures from the Digital world who worked side by side with the Digi destined. Davis remembered the day so well when he entered the cave and pulled the Digi egg of courage out. Veemon hovered in the air and leaped at Davis causing him to panic. Later on Davis found out about the egg and Digi armor energized Veemon to Flamedramon. Ever since then the two had grown pretty fond of one another. "And hungry!"

"You had…" Davis's mouth fell open as he saw the tray of food he gave him was empty. He ate that large sub!

"Yeah it was tasty too, except for the yellow stuff. How was your game? Did you win? Did you get lost again? You know your sister is very nosey-." Davis laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling wondering if life had any more surprises for him. Demiveemon noticed Davis's far away glance and hopped up onto the bed.

"Why doesn't Kari like me? I mean I'm on the soccer team, got pretty good grades, and still here I am. TM always is there to save her, talk to her, comfort her when she's scared, and to top it off they've known each other since the first travel to that world." Demiveemon could see his friend struggle to get an answer, but being a Digimon he didn't know anything about these emotions.

"Take it easy Davis, maybe your jumping to conclusions. They could be good friends and have this bond. Did you bring anything to eat?" Davis threw his arms up in despair and headed to the kitchen. His mom sat at the table eating sushi. Yuk.

"What's the matter Davis, won another game?" His mom always had that bright side to lighten his day. Figuring he needed a female to talk to he sat down. "Boy you look like a train hit you."

"Thanks mom," Davis said rolling his eyes. Davis caught his mom's concern and decided to tell her. "Mom why do girls always throw guys the wrong signs?" His mom dropped her fork and now he felt like he was facing a whole herd of Red Veggimon. His eyes seemed to get redder.

"Girls don't throw the wrong signs; it's the guys who misinterpret what they mean. If a girl smiles at you it could mean she's being friendly, not "Want to see a movie," friendly. Understand this, if a girl does show interest in you she'll walk up to you."

"That makes my situation suck," Davis said sorrowfully. Did Kari ever show that kind of interest? Taking off his goggles he ran his hands through his reddish brown hair and stretched.

"I'm not trying to tell you there is no hope; I'm trying to tell you to expect the unexpected. Who knows maybe your luck hasn't run out," his mom said encouragingly. Davis looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for bed. It was weird how time sped past you when you talked to a parent, but it was worth it. Now that he thought about it his mom still looked as beautiful as ever. She wore her hair in a bun of brown and her eyes were as bright as a sunshine. Davis had to ask one more…

"How did you and dad meet again?" His mom smiled and she launched into the story of how school was in her time. Slowly his head inched toward the table until sleep caught him. He never knew how he got to bed, but it wrapped him up in its safety. Demiveemon lay next to him, making sure nothing harmed his friend. His D-3 started beeping halfway through the night, but he was already too far away to hear.

The Supermarket was busy today and Yolei Inoue knew that. Her parents had recently gave her a job and now here she was on her free Saturday helping shoppers go to aisle 12 for cereal or aisle 13 for toothpaste. It seemed fair, considering all those times she borrowed food left and right without paying. She was medium height with a little purple in her hair, she wore her glasses to see far away objects, and she always wore some kind of hat. Her uniform had the number 4 and the back had her last name. Mr. Sandleman needed help finding bird food and Yolei showed him aisle 2. She almost knew it by heart due to her Digimon Porurumon. Yolei was a Digi destined and like Izzy she knew her computers. The other Digi destined were TK, Kari, Davis, and Cody. Cody was the youngest among them, but seemed wise among his years. "Anything else I can help you with Mr. Sandleman?"

"No not today." Finding she was needed in the aisle she hurried over to aisle 3-detergent. Miss Sawmore was another senior member who needed help reaching high to reach objects. _I'm not that tall, Yolei thought._ Knowing what Miss Sawmore wanted was easy enough-detergent 51. Everyday she came and the only item she got was detergent. She didn't want to be rude and helped her.

"Thank you dear. Young dear can you help me get that spray that kills annoying insects?" Yolei smiled and reached for the spray and handed it to her. Politeness was the key to the Inoue Mart and when one extends politeness the more the person comes back. Then she heard a voice and the voice seemed to be very confused:

"Boy would you look at this low fat meal, who eats this rubbish anyway?" Yolei peered through the crack to see Matt. Matt was also another part of the original Digi destined and brother to TK. Yolei had heard about Matt's band and their song "Turn Around" from TK. He had dark blonde hair and wore a green suit, probably just got there.

"Can I help you sir?" Matt was shocked because of her quickness and realized who it was. Matt smiled at Yolei and she returned it. "How's your band doing Matt?" Yolei asked politely.

"We're doing great, thanks. Say I was wondering where TK was, have you seen him lately?" Yolei thought back to yesterday and how TK was eager to go to the new arcade. Could be he was there now…

"Try that new arcade down 5th. And about who eats low fat meals, I do," she said enjoying the look she received from Matt after he heard that, not to mention the fact that she overheard him. She remembered tales of Matt and how he was the loner of the pack. His crest was of friendship and his Digimon was Gabumon. The clock said 12, so that meant her quitting time was near. As she left the store a slight breeze swept past her. Her home was nearby and usually her parents let her stay alone. She walked down 5th and stopped by the arcade to see if TK was there. He stood by the ship attack one scoring in the thousands. Figuring it'd be funny to see him lose she reached over and pushed a blue button. The ship went spinning losing energy and eventually blowing up.

"Hey…Yolei what are you doing here?" TK was almost an exact copy of Matt, except for the light blonde hair and the outfit of yellow and blue. Yolei explained to him about his own brother insulting low fat meals and how he was looking for him, "oh, that's just because we have a brotherly chat coming. You see his band has a break every Saturday and…we usually have this chat."

"No need to explain it. By the way I sneaked this out for your Patamon, just don't tell my mom." Saying their goodbyes Yolei headed to her home and went to the couch. Porurumon bounced onto the couch having a hungry look. "Here you go little fellow."

"Oh goodie," it said happily. As it munched on the delicacy of the apple Yolei looked at it. Porurumon was pink all over and had little wings to carry it up to high places. Its rookie form was the form of Hawkmon. The remote lay beside and she decided to flip through the channels:

"Good evening and welcome to the 12 o clock

news I am your host Mrs. Belle. As you can

see some kind of dark storm is heading toward

your area. The speed I've heard is 100 mph

and can tear through a house like paper. All

citizens must stay inside if they value their

safety. This is Mrs. Belle signing off…"

"A storm…here?" I wonder if this has to do with the Digital world," Yolei pondered. It was only then did it become clear to Yolei that the Digimon Emperor was behind this. Porurumon bit into the core and started to chirp angrily at it. "What happened?"

"It tastes like raw orange." Porurumon said. Yolei laughed at Porurumon's misconception, but decided there was no harm. It was time to round up the gang and go investigate this. Reaching for the phone she dialed in Izzy's number. No answer.

"TK…why did you decide today was the day to play arcade games?" She shook her head at him; she could still picture him glued to the joystick with his mind focused on tiny pinpoints of light and repeating music. It looked like it was up to her to save him, without the aide of her Digimon. Rushing to her coat she zipped up and rushed off into the storm.


	2. Chapter 2 Storm of the Digimon Emperor

Digimon 2

**CH.2: Storm of the Digimon Emperor**

TK scored 50,000 on the arcade game and finally realized he was supposed to meet Matt. Running out of the arcade he saw a great huge whirling tornado streak by. His heart pounded all the way to the restaurant Matt had named. A waitress saw him and handed him a note:

"TK I had to go run an errand, we'll

do this another time ok."

Sincerely,

your bro

"Ah I knew I should've stopped at level 10," TK said. _The storm must be gone now, TK observed. _TK was taller to most people who knew him as a child, if they met him now they probably wouldn't see the difference. TK wore a white hat that covered his light blonde hair and an outfit that stretched to his height. As a child he was still new to the Digimon and his feelings were more fragile then the other older kids; each one dealing with their big kid ordeals. Kari was young too, but at her age TK remembered her as mature, less tear works too. TK ran along on 5th and knew he had to get home to Patamon soon. TK would be normal to his schoolmates, but when danger arose in the Digital world-he was a Digi destined.

"What the-?" The storm had stopped in the alley and by the way it swirled it was searching for something…or someone. His D-3 then beeped and the swirling mass of evil turned his way. So that was it, the Digimon Emperor had managed to create a creature to disguise itself as a tornado! But wouldn't people notice this wasn't an ordinary tornado? "I have to warn the others!" His urgent quest took him home and past him mom who was watching the news. Patamon was asleep now.

"TK?" Patamon's ears moved from his bright blue eyes and they sparkled in excitement, "your home…did you bring food?"

"No silly I was at the arcade. Speaking of silly I thought I just saw a swirling mass of destruction on 5th. But on a lighter note why don't we pay the Digital world a visit," TK said. Patamon flapped into the air and circled the room screaming. TK smiled.

"Digi world, Digi world-I love the Digi world!" As Patamon landed TK stared at his friend. Patamon had four legs and had brown golden fur over his body. The only thing that made Patamon who he was, was his big ears. Just recently in the Digital world Patamon could armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon. Gatamon could also armor Digivolve to Nefertimon. Their devices also changed to what Izzy called D-3. As TK stuffed Patamon into his backpack he made sure he knew what time it was. It had stopped?

"Alright, I hope the others are there too," TK said. The day was already approaching evening and the school always closed around 4. "If I know Davis he's probably at home sleeping. He sure does sleep a lot, no wonder he's grumpy when we're in the Digital world."

"Less talk, more walk," Patamon urged. As TK sneaked past his mom he felt guilty. As a young child he never could leave the house without his mom and dad asking where he was going, now a days he had a curfew and was expected back at a certain time. Saying a silent goodbye TK slipped out the door and back to his journey.

Sitting in his room full of computer screens and darkness sat the Digimon Emperor. He had a full head of blue hair and wore big glasses that hid his eyes from his enemies. If they had seen these eyes they'd realize that the Digimon Emperor was none other then star athlete Ken. In the real world Ken was a genius and master at Donkey Madness. He formed a fist with his gloved hand and glowered at the screen, "blast, another tower gone! Wormmon where is my statistical charts!" In came a green worm that had huge eyes and small body. He waited.

"2 towers have been destroyed and another last night. How are you feeling Ken?" The Digimon Emperor stiffened and as he turned his head Wormmon shrunk back. "What did I do wrong?"

"Blast your small brain, no one, but nobody calls me Ken except my parents! If anyone were to know I'm the Digimon Emperor then all would fail. Next time remember that or I'll let Tyrannomon eat you as brunch," Ken said acidly. Fixing his gaze on the screen he saw no more recent attacks, good. Tapping a new key a new screen popped up revealing a dark cloud. _No sign of those blasted kids, he thought. _Every new tower he built they always managed to find a way around it. Whether it was Tyrannomon, Frigimon, or Seadramon he failed. Now he had a new weapon, the name was Dark Tornadomon. A recent creation that would destroy any target with dark grab. _It would sure put to rest that flying horse and cat, the Digimon Emperor thought. _"Now scram and get out of here!"

"Yes Ken…I mean master," Wormmon apologized. Picking up a data pad the Digimon Emperor threw it at the retreating worm. _Wait, that boy had to be one of those brats, and he's heading straight to the gate, all is well Ken thought deviously._ This time there would be no mistake, unless he managed to turn one of those brats against one another. It could happen…but how and why?

"I have it! Those brats each have a Dig device and egg that define their character. They are always together-like they care for one another-like a family," Ken began to pace excitedly, "and if I can get one to join me, there's no telling what I can do." With his plan already in mind Ken laced his fingers together and laughed. But which kid would he separate from the pack? And with those older brats around, who could he distract them long enough for his plan? There is a new pack of Digimon, perhaps they need some exercise. "Wormmon release pen 3 through 5!" All was in motion and his revenge had just begun.

Cody sneezed into his tissue and felt like his nose was as heavy as a dark tower. Upamon bounced up and down on the bed ready to begin a new day. Cody looked at his clock and noticed it was 6:00 p.m. where is grandpa? Just yesterday he was practicing with his grandfather when he felt unable to keep himself up. Now he felt horrible because not only could he not go to school, but he couldn't help the others in the Digital world.

"Cody we have to go! Cody what's a matter?" Cody at up and again felt his head fall onto his pillow. Why now?

"I'm sick Upamon and can't go outside. Can you go…no that would mean exposing yourself to other people," Cody said. Cody was a Digi destined like all the others, but he was about 2 to 3 grades below them. Upamon was a weird shaped Digimon, probably because he was still in-training. Cody felt his head and felt like a Tyrannomon had used its fiery breath on him.

"Ooooh," Upamon said. They needed him and his only excuse was a cold. Suddenly his D-3 started beeping and Cody felt able enough to pick it up, but his heavy head stopped him cold.

"I can't let them down, but if I get the others sick who will be able to go and save the Digimon. Sorry Upamon, I just don't fill up to it today," Cody said just as another cough came.

"It's ok Cody," he said. His door opened and his grandfather came in with prune juice. Upamon ducked under the covers just in time. Since his mother had a meeting out of town she called Cody's grandpa to watch over him. Oh well.

"Hey Cody! Better heal up fast if you don't want to fall behind in your classes. I know just the thing to help you-prune juice. It has your vitamins and things to help unclog that head of yours." Cody hated prune juice, but didn't' like to see his grandpa sad. Accepting the juice he swallowed the first sip, the second made his voice stop. "After the third sip-."

"Grandpa I think I feel dizzy spell coming," Cody said to get his grandpa to realize he needed sleep. His grandpa said his goodnight and closed the door. _Time to heal fast before the others start to miss me, Cody thought._

"Where's Davis?" Yolei and TK asked each other as they met each other by the school entrance. It was nearly pitch dark and the urgency of entering the Digi world made them accept this punishable task. Breaking into the school was their only access, if Izzy were here that'd be different. Davis was at home sleeping, Cody had a cold, and Kari was doing her homework. Yolei pulled out a sleek looking tool and popped the lock.

"I hope this isn't my most awful moment in 7th grade," TK said. They snuck down the quiet hallway and leaned against the wall as they heard footsteps. As they faded, Yolei and TK continued along until they made it to the computer lab. Pulling out devices that looked like cell phones, TK and Yolei held them out and a bright white light enveloped them. They flew through the computer and landed in a deserted field.

"There's a control spire," Yolei said. As they advanced towards it the Digimon Emperor appeared. "Oh no, not you again!"

"Tsk, tsk to think you both had learned your lesson by now. Go ahead and try to destroy my spire, it won't matter, I'll have 7 more up after this small loss," he said coldly. Suddenly Hawkmon and Patamon came through flying like pros. "You think this changes anything? Tyrannomon do your worst!" Then through the trees came red dinosaurs.

"Let's go!" TK and Yolei yelled to their Digimon and then, "Digi armor energize!" In a flash of light, Hawkmon armor energized to a red eagle; with a shield over his face. Patamon grew into a huge horse with gold chains and face shield to be called Pegasusmon. The two took to the air and let them have it.

"Tempest wing!" Halsemon spun faster then dove towards the Tyrannomon as it breathed out its fire breath. The wind knocked the air out of it and the dark ring. "Should've had a mint," Halsemon said as he took to the skies.

"They may need a bath to clear their vision," Pegasusmon added. He stood in the air and let loose a star shower that rained points of light stinging the Tyrannomon and rings.

"Seadramon attack!" Suddenly huge creatures with long bodies came diving at Halsemon and Pegasusmon. These were creatures that needed no introduction. One caught Halsemon off guard and the two crashed through the trees. Meanwhile Pegasusmon held the other two off. "Why won't you quit?"

"Because then losers like you would get us out of a pass time," TK yelled. Pegasusmon let loose equus beam, a green light that instantly downs an enemy. The first Seadramon went down, the second rammed Pegasusmon. A bright yellow flash went to TK'S D-3 and Pegasusmon de-Digivolved to his other stage Patamon. "Patamon!" TK caught his friend in time, but his eyes remained on the man with blue hair.

"Caring individual aren't you? If I find a way to finally keep you out of here I will! You can't always be here and those Digimon can't last long against my forces, save your self the humiliation of losing and quit now. I suggest you watch your friends closely, you know when one will turn." The Digimon Emperor laughed and jumped onto the last Seadramon and headed back to base. Yolei came beside TK holding up a beat up Hawkmon. All TK could do was stare at the retreating form of the Digimon Emperor. Would one of his friends turn? Could it be Davis, Kari, Cody, even him and Yolei were in that line. Walking back to the T.V. they warped just then the monitors blew. TK stuffed Patamon into his backpack while Yolei hid Hawkmon in her bag. The footsteps were none other then the principal! Awful moment…yeah I think so.

"Takaishi and Inoue, I knew you two would be the ones to pull such a act of criminal juvenility. Breaking and entering into school campus can wind up a pretty long vacation for the two of you," he said. The burning monitors were another list of wrongdoings they committed, it didn't look good. Not only were their butts in a sling, but the way to the Digital world was now gone.

Davis yawned and stretched his aching bones and had to really take a shower. The water felt good on him and once he was dry he headed downstairs to breakfast. His father sat there drinking his coffee, his mom was eating toast, and his loving sister ate some eggs. That left him cereal and as he poured he glanced at the paper and was shocked to read:

"TK Takaishi and Yolei Inoue

were caught yesterday at 7:00 p.m.

breaking into Odaiba Elementary.

All the computers were blown up

due to unknown reasons. Both kids

are given community service and

will have half days."

"Half days!" That meant they were behind 2 members and the Digital world was closed! Quickly pulling up the box of cereal he was embarrassed to see his bowl overflowing with marshmallows and alphabets. Pouring his milk he sat at the table and shoved his spoon in his mouth with his cereal.

"I never thought for a moment that TK would get blamed for such a thing," his mom said. His sister was also shocked and his father put away his cup and put on his jacket. "See you later honey."

"I'll see you all late tonight," he said. Davis sipped the milk from his bowl and slung his backpack over his back and also headed to the door. "Oh Davis one more thing, I think it'd be best if you stay away from TK. He may be…bad influence."

"Dad relax, TK wouldn't harm a fly. Now you go off to work and don't go on anyone's case cause they forgot paper." His dad laughed and headed for his car. Davis began his walk to school when he passed by Kari's. Kari was the same height as TK with short brown hair and red eyes. She wore a short pink skirt and some kind of suspender gear attached to her shirt. She was a dazzling sight, _just hope Tai didn't slip anything, Davis thought frantically._ Kari held a newspaper and seemed to be lost in her own carefree place.

"Hey Davis," she said, "sorry, but today I just want to be alone." Davis stopped in his tracks and realized the whole TK matter had gone nova. She seemed so sad and alone, and yet so strong to keep her true feelings in, Davis observed.

"No sweat I'll see you in homeroom," he said chattily. Skipping to a false beat he headed to school and went to the soccer field. Tommy was about to score, but just then Davis intervened with his head. The game was on and it seemed Max and Cecil were the opposite side. Davis received the ball and kicked it between his legs till he to Cecil.

"I'm open!" Seeing Tommy Davis kicked it to him and watched as he had kicked it around James and went for the goal. Bill saw the ball and dove into the mud and missed it by a fingertip. "Nice shot Davis!" Tommy said.

"Hey is soccer a team sport or what?" The bell rang and Davis ran to homeroom. In homeroom he saw TK trying to talk to Kari, didn't look good. His teacher began talking abut a dance and Davis felt light as a feather. It seemed well until…

"The incident at the lab last night has I'm afraid cancelled the dance. The wrong doers have been punished, but evidence points to others who have been working in their after and during school hours. Until they confess, no dance will be held here."

"That's lame!" Davis spoke what everyone had in mind, but their teacher was serious. Due to the Digi destined doing their job and saving everyone's lives, others still suffered. TK himself felt the needling stares of his classmates. Those new computers would cost millions, which was used for sports and dances.

"On another note the soccer tournament against South high has been canceled. Reasons will be posted in the bulletin." Davis couldn't take it, especially since all the heat had been pointed at them. Without the Digital world where would Demiveemon live? Kari looked sad, TK confused, himself angry, and his teacher looked like someone stabbed him in the back. The class was dull and the day lamer. That was when the day turned up and Izzy dropped by. Izzy seemed calm and relaxed.

"It may be a problem now, but wait till I show you this," he pulled out some kind of computer that folded out. "It's a lab top and has a gate link to the Digital world. I downloaded what was on the old computers and found another line. It is…temporary until the school busy new computers. Since there is only one I'll come after school and we'll meet at my place."

"What about my place?" Everyone glanced at one another then met TK'S glance. "What? Ever since my and Yolei's break in everyone is giving me the cold shoulder. Why is it?"

"You did so without any of us knowing," Izzy began, "it then went farther when you broke into the school. We never go in at night and that's what you ignored. What if someone had seen you pop out of the screen, or worse with Patamon? Does it occur to you that this secret is our life?" Izzy had everyone's attention and TK felt alone in the shadows. Davis saw this and stepped in:

"Hey can everyone focus on what is at hand, not TO'S main problem?" TK felt relieved, Kari confused, Izzy thoughtful, and Yolei asleep in a chair. Davis's intervention brought new concern to the Digi destined-how do they throw the blame away from them?"

"It seems our teacher was hinting at accomplices," Kari said, "if we can paint a different picture…oh how about the plan from some genius, then maybe we can get off the hook." Her very words brought new ideas to them all. Only one stood out…Ken!

Tai woke up with his head on his desk and a not so nice look from his math teacher. Struggling to focus on Algebra was difficult, especially when it was Mr. Yarn. He was just a freshman in High School and wished none other then to be back in 6th grade. "Mr. Kamiya what is the answer to No#2?"

"That would be…32?" His teacher shook his head and pointed at the quadratic formula. Could he have missed it anymore? He wished for nothing else then to ride Greymon's back and take down that control spire, if there was a way in. It wasn't TK and Yolei's fault, those weren't built yesterday. The bell rang and Tai again apologized to his teacher for sleeping in class.

"Tai, you're a great student, but recently I've noticed you have been lacking in your studies. Try and get some rest at home and you'll be wide awake for the exam tomorrow," he said. Tai sped out of the classroom and tried to get to his next and much liked class. School was hard, but when P.E. And if there was punishment at least he didn't have to time after, merely a few laps or pushups. If he couldn't avoid the Emperor's enemies, then at least he could practice. As he dialed his number and dressed his thoughts went to Sora. Even after what happened they still remained good friends. _Now there was the thought about Davis liking Kari, I didn't see that coming, Tai thought._ "Tai hurry up," a classmate said. Tai always wondered where Matt was and how his band was doing. Sora had tennis, TK and Kari were in school, Izzy was off on another breakthrough in computers, Mimi was in America, Joe off at school, and himself at school. It must've been difficult for Matt ever since the divorce. Tai now wore a white shirt and blue shorts to match his school's color. His brown hair was about and his legs could feel the blood pumping. Tai got to his team and across the way was…Matt! Wearing a different color, Matt held the red ball in his hands! When did he find time for school?

"Ok team let's flatten them," Matt said. He threw the ball and it hit Jesse. Tai jumped back as the ball flashed by and ducked as it soared by. Meanwhile Matt kept the ball going and knocking out more of Tai's team. "Had enough?"

"Just wait till I get the ball Matt!" The challenge was set and Tai ducked and weaved through incoming balls and finally picked up one. Matt singled him out and threw a fast one; Tai held up the ball and bounced it back. The coach looked at the two and made a note on his pad. "Still can't get me?"

"Tai you still the same cocky 11 year old I knew during 6th grade. It's your greatest weakness and your Achilles heel," Matt said. True to the fact Tai had inched forward until he stood at Matt's line. Matt stared back.

"Cocky…is that what I was? I've changed since then and you will admit that…right now!" Tai jumped in the air and launched the ball at Matt's head. Matt dove to the left and as he hit the ground his ball found Tai's stomach. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Still a crybaby too," Matt added. Tai ran towards Matt and let him have it. Matt felt the blow to his face and tripped Tai while absorbing the punch. The coach noticed this and went to break them up. "Can't take losing either!"

"Yeah well at least my family is together," Tai said. Matt pushed against the Coach's arm trying to get at Tai. The Coach then said:

"Enough you two! How can a friendship of yours last 4 years? I want an explanation on why you two fought," he started to say, "then why you're late Matt?" The two stopped fighting and tried to stand still. The Coach released his arms and waited.

"Mr. Filland, Tai and I fight to resolve many issues in our lives. We fought when it came to leadership, to love, and in math what was the right answer. The fact is the only way to loosen a volcanic situation is fight. If not then it gets crazy."

"Very good, that doesn't explain how you've been missing all your classes," Mr. Filland said. Matt brought out a red guitar and strummed a few chords. "You're in a band? You're missing school for that?"

"It's a hobby Mr. Filland, one that is also a gift. And do I make up my classes after all. I have friends that help me get caught up and my band does take breaks. Didn't you use to have a hobby?" Mr. Filland hid his face from the two Digi kids, but his face, if they had seen it, was reminiscing on the past. Tai and Matt inched towards the door and then turned around and ran.

"Yes in a matter of-." As he turned around he saw he was alone. Fighting the impulse to bolt after them, he picked up a dodge ball and threw it against the wall. Outside Tai and Matt lay on the ground laughing. It was like old times.

"Boy you had that wrapped around you," Tai said trying to regain his breath. Matt sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "So Matt, how goes the band? Got any new singles?"

"Nah, right now we're working on our first song. It's called "Turn Around." Right now our drummer is out cold."

"Sorry, but on a lighter note guess who has a crush on my sister?" Matt brushed off his blue jacket and seemed to be focused on cleaning his hair. "Well aren't you going to guess?"

"Yeah…TK," Matt said hesitantly. Tai's mouth dropped open and Matt realized his mistake. Trying to regain his thought Tai was about to say "Davis", but he couldn't say it. Matt had just said TK had a crush on his little sister! Could this be another time of recollection? 4 years ago Kari found out to be the 8th Digi destined. He never thought in all that time that little TK liked her. "Sorry, it's just he confided in me because it might seem too soon. By the way...was I right?"

"Err…sure." Matt grinned at Tai and realized he had to tell him something. "I was going to say Davis. You know-," Tai said hinting at the new leader of the Digi destined. Matt felt his own mouth drop open and the two shared a laugh. The bell rang and the two headed to chemistry. In chemistry they had Izzy; Izzy was an original part of the Digi destined and was the brains of the group. Izzy's Digimon was Tentamon.

"Hey you guys I just found a new into the-." He stopped talking as a group walked by. "The Digital world," he said finally after 2 groups passed. Matt and Tai picked up their test tubes and sat at his table. "When I downloaded the Digital map I also found a new port that I could hook to. If the school doesn't buy new computers we could try the High School's lab. But it may involve some tampering."

"As long as we don't quit," Tai said. Matt agreed and Izzy began his story about his adventure through the hallways and to the lab. The problem was finding a way for the Elementary kids to get in. For that to happen they needed the help of the original team.


	3. Chapter 3 Enough is enough

Digimon 3

**CH.3: Enough is enough**

Davis tried to focus on soccer, but with a new plan on its way how could he? The ball was passed to him and Davis kicked it to Tommy. He stuck up for TM when he was actually trying to get Kari to notice him. TM wasn't such a bad guy, it was just he knew Kari for 4 years and well…he himself had only known her for a few months. In that time she kept talking about the Digital world and Gatamon. When Tai was here he also seemed distracted. Davis picked up his bag and headed to his next class. Science was such a dull subject to him.

"Hey Yolei!" Davis yelled to the 8th grader. Yolei looked up from her microscope and smiled. Davis sat by her and noticed her smile was barely manageable. "Yolei are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh sure, if you count that bad mark I got for sneaking into school and blowing up the school computers. I'm a wreck and my parents have suspended my rights to get food free. It's just that Digimon Emperor who makes me lose it sometimes. I wish he were more like Ken, kind and respectful-."

"And a complete non sociable person," Davis added. Yolei socked him in his arm and continued her study. As Davis tended to his hurt arm the teacher finally came in. "Finally," Davis said dramatically.

"Sorry I'm late class but a fight broke out in the hallway and I had to break it up. Now today we will be continuing our studies on cells. Continue with the same lab partner."

"Mines just hit me," Davis said. Yolei glared at him and pulled the thing she was studying out. "Hey neat blob."

"It's not a blob; it's a sample of blood. I was looking at the cell movement. Now partner, have yourself a glimpse at a cell."

**"**Great." Davis said. As he peered into the microscope he saw red blobs moving around. As he rose up from his seat Yolei got his chair and moved it to the left. Davis began to sit, but fell to the ground. The class laughed hilariously at this act.

"Serves you right," Yolei said snidely. Davis got to his feet and felt his cheeks redden. What had caused Yolei to pull his chair away? He hadn't said anything rude and never stole stuff from her. As he wrote his view on the blood cells he glimpsed at Yolei. She wrote feverishly in her quad book and Davis finished. "Next time stay in your seat."

"You set it at the smallest level, how else do you see a blood cell as small as an ant? Yolei what is with you and why haven't you been treating me nicer?" The bell rang and Yolei left the classroom in a rush. Davis chased after her and bumped into Cody. "Cody, how did you get well so fast?"

**"**Lots of prune juice," Cody replied. Both stared at Yolei's retreat and shared shocked expressions. "I heard about Yolei, wish was there to even things out," Cody said. Davis tried to answer, but realized he should've been there too. Suddenly their Digi e-mail devices beeped. Davis opened his to see a message:

"Come to Odaiba High at 4:00, be

sure to bring others. Other Digi destined

will await you."

From-Matt, Tai, Izzy

"Alright a new way in," Davis said. So they headed to their next classes and waited patiently. Davis wrote down his notes for the test tomorrow and found himself last one outside. As he headed to P.E. he met up with TK. TK seemed glum and everyone in gym stared at him like a stranger. "Hey TM!"

"Hey Davis," TK said. Davis sat by him and noticed he had no hat on. His usual energy now seemed to be turned off. "I'm sorry for the crime I committed, and hope the team can forgive my actions." Davis couldn't believe what he just heard.

"The original TK wouldn't spend his time wallowing in despair like this; instead he'd be looking for a new way to beat that Digimon Emperor. Did Matt do this when people picked on him? No he wouldn't because he knew his friends depended on him. Right now TK your friends need you a lot."

"I guess you're right," TK said softly, "I guess I never realized my self pity would be wasting precious minutes. Not just precious minutes, I need to get to the gym," TK finished. The two joined the class as they talked excitedly about the big soccer game.

"Split into two teams outside and if none of you are dressed its two laps," Coach Crinmore said. Davis chose Tommy and the other leader chose Baker. Davis chose TK and the other leader chose Ray. After minutes of picking they had their teams assembled. Davis explained their attack plan:

"TK you will protect the goal, Tommy will be defense, and anyone else available-split up evenly. I got offense and that ought to keep them back," Davis said. TK frowned at being goalie, but it beat the sores and aches of offense. The first game began and TK stood his ground. Davis seemed to be doing good and kept the ball between him and Max. Then someone tripped Davis and headed towards the opposite goal!

"Heads up law breaker," Tim said. The ball went at an awkward angle, but TK dived and caught it. "Lucky catch!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it Timster, it's all the way you position yourself. Better watch your goal," TK said. Tim looked at his goal and saw Davis slip a shot in to score. Tim's face boiled red and TK expected the charge and…

"Hey!" TK had let Tim's hatred towards him time to step away. As Tim charged he went into the net and TK stood behind it. The other soccer players didn't notice.

"Nice dive TK," Davis said. TK laughed and joined the team in the gym. Tim was still tangled up in the net.

"TK that was an excellent save! Did you ever consider joining the soccer team?" Everyone seemed to hear this and added their support to the brother of Matt. Davis himself clapped for TK. TK, for once in his life, felt like he was part of the group at this school. As they undressed and headed to lunch; they talked about Ken. Ken had never been seen at night and when reporters asked Ken's parents they said, "he works on his computer projects."

"How can anyone stare at a computer screen for that long?" Cody asked. They met with Yolei and Kari and they all sat at their usual table. "Hey Yolei my computer broke down-."

"And you wish for me to fix it?" Yolei glanced up from her book "Romeo and Juliet" and placed a bookmark in it. Kari seemed shocked to see Yolei behave this way and decided it was time Yolei stopped her temper tantrum. Kari spoke up:

"Yolei I think I speak for the rest of the team when I ask, who broke your computer?" Yolei closed her book and sighed heavily. "It's ok Yolei; we all have problems we need to face."

"Well it has to do with the eve of our battle before we got caught. Halsemon had crashed through the treetops and I went in after him. I saw this lake and when I peered into it my face transformed into a monster. Maybe it's true," Yolei said to everyone's disbelief, "maybe my extra energy that I build up causes me to go nuts. I just can't go in again."

"That's nonsense Yolei!" Cody yelled. Yolei looked up and saw Cody had burning wisdom in him. "That reflection is the better of you Yolei. It helps you fight, defeat, and keeps your stamina up against the Emperor. You just can't quit!"

"Cody's right, if I had let my self pity take over I would've let the whole team down. Davis reminded me of that and for that I'm here ready to take anything that clown has to throw. Giving up never puts away the pain."

"Even now the Digimon Emperor plans his next move against the Digimon, think of the consequences if you don't go," Kari nodded. Davis gave Yolei a nod and his words never needed a say. Smiling at her friends she knew her reflection was part of her. The bell rang and the kids never felt pangs for food. A few more periods to go before they join the other group for a big regroup.

Sora spiked the tennis ball over the net to her opponent and rushed forward to hit it back. Her opponent then jumped to add the speed of the ball and Sora dived to hit it over. She wore a white shirt and skirt and her hair was kept short, not to distract her. Holding the racket in her hands she let the ball bounce then swung it hard. The ball skittered across the other side and her opponent missed. Wiping sweat from her eyes she went to congratulate her opponent on a good game. Sora picked up her e-mail device and saw an urgent message from Tai:

"Meet the team at the High School

in half an hour. Make sure your

plans are open."

From Tai

"Why does he always do this when I play tennis?" Sora went to the locker and unchanged into her school clothes and headed to school. With her tennis career skyrocketing she never really found time for school. It was like Matt with his band. Sora typed in a message and sent it to Mimi in America; the reply came back negative:

"Sorry, but I have a very

important meeting to attend."

with regard Mimi

"Let's try Joe," Sora thought aloud. Joe was in his last class and was very reliable when it came to getting the job done. It was then that she got a reply:

"Love to. Save me a seat

and don't leave out the

details."

From Joe

"Hey…Sora wait up!" Haley was another tennis player and good friend to Sora. She had long blonde hair and…well a nice form to people who didn't think otherwise. Sora had a mixture of brown and orange in hers. It was difficult to maintain her hair; those chemicals and sprays costed a dear penny. Sora was part of the older Digi destined and her Digimon was Biyomon. She was there to help the team, and break up Matt and Tai. "Going to class late, wish we had a better excuse," Haley said regrettably.

"Relax Haley we get out of class for this. Besides, our most important classes are in the morning, I won't be there at practice today," Sora said then quickly added, "my friends need help on a project." As they reached the school Sora went to her English class and took out her paper. Her teacher Mrs. Rachel was a very young teacher who had reddish pink hair, reminding Sora of Mimi.

"Next Friday you have an essay due on your choice of friends and why. Exams will be Tuesday and Vocab quiz will be Wednesday. Sora I believe you're first up to read your poem."

"Thank you Mrs. Rachel," Sora said. She got up to the front of the classroom and began to read:

Summer is over and a new school year

Has just begun. Romantic flings are

In my past and my tennis pros are

Now. I feel more mature and confident

Of myself, and wish for everyone

To feel the confidence within oneself

The class applauded her and Mrs. Rachel tried not to cry. Sora felt lighter and realized that the poem was something she felt deep inside. In 6th grade she read a poem describing her favorite animal Biyomon. Other people went up and one kid added dramatics with tears and bows. Sora was lost in thought during computers and when the bell rang she stayed behind.

"Sora you made it!" Tai said cheerfully. They hugged and quickly pulled apart. Matt came in followed by Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari. "Ok Izzy let's go in and cause chaos!"

"Just a sec," Izzy cautioned. Shadow passed by outside and when the close was clear, "Digi port open!" A bright light enveloped the kids and once again threw them in to the Digital world. Armadillimon, Biyomon, and Gammumon appeared before them. They all stood before a big lake and a huge control spire stood above it. "It appears the Digimon Emperor is expecting us."

"Well after all those spires he's losing, he's running out of ways to defeat us," Tai said. The ground rumbled and 2 huge Seadramon popped out, the third carried the Digimon Emperor.

"Welcome to my humble home Digi brats! Please make your stay short, but if you would like to come in, I'll gladly show you the way," he shouted. The Seadramon let out a wave of water breath and the Digi kids scattered. Time to fight.

"Digi armor energize!" Hawkmon transformed into Halsemon, Veemon into Flamedramon, Armadillimon into Digmon, Patamon into Pegasusmon, Gatamon into Nefertimon, and then the older kids:

"Let's do it gang," Tai yelled. Gammumon Digivolved into Ikkakumon, Biyomon into Birdramon, Agumon into Greymon, Gabumon into Garumon, and Tentamon into Kabuterimon.

"Star shower! Rosetta stone! Fire rocket! Gold rush! Tempest wing! Nova blast! Howling blaster! Meteor wing! Electro shocker! Harpoon tornado!" All the attacks screamed into the Seadramon causing 2 to spiral down. The Digimon Emperor smiled coldly and brought in Metal Seadramon. Uh oh!

"River of power!" The water rose up and slammed into the Digi destined. Birdramon swooped in to save Sora and felt the water wash out her flames. Ikkakumon dragged Joe to shore and went for others. Greymon became Agumon and had to be dragged to shore by a tiring and Tai. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon pulled TK and Kari to safety, Kabuterimon had Izzy, Digmon and Cody were ok. Matt rode Garumon, but he was still soaked.

"Tempest wing!" Halsemon swooped in and bounced off the metal on Seadramon. "No cracking his case," he said. Yolei grinded her teeth, but knew there was always tomorrow. Davis wasn't as lucky as the others and was pulled up for a ride. Everyone stared in horror as the Digi destined leader was pulled away…by the Digimon Emperor! TK rode Pegasusmon after them, but received a full dosage of water in his face. TK and Patamon were saved by Nefertimon. It was no use, they had lost him.

"We…this…can't be!" Tai hit the tree and slumped to the ground. Matt got off Garumon and sat by Tai and stared after the retreating Emperor. Cody lay by Armadillimon and kept his gaze on the white clouds, Sora and Joe tended to the weakened Digimon who were hurt. Yolei sat on top of the tree and cried. _We can't leave Davis, but our parents will notice our disappearances, Tai thought furiously. There was no other way._

"Relax Tai we'll find him. But our main concern now is to get home and regroup. We'll find the nearest tower and go rescue Davis, till then we can only cover for him. Which means I have to meet Jue again," Matt said sadly. Walking back to the T.V. the group again soared through open space and crash landed on the ground. TK balled his hands into a fist and smashed them into the table. He held them as they throbbed.

"Well we gave it our best," Sora said. Everyone nodded and everyone shared the same thought: what happened to Davis?


	4. Chapter 4 What happened on both sides

Digimon 4

**CH.4: What happened on both sides**

Davis paced the length of the room and again it was the same 13 steps. After his capture he had been blindfolded and separated from Veemon. The sound of his cell door opening made him wheel around. The Digimon Emperor stood there smiling at him.

"Cozy little cell isn't it? You see you're the first human brat I've caught, and seeing how you like to be alone I picked the most separated cell I had. Now, tell me where those brats are?"

"Find them yourself," Davis answered defiantly. The Digimon Emperor smiled coldly and turned his attention to behind him. The darkness masked the shape, but the red glowing eyes stood out. Veemon stood there wearing a grim expression and his arm had a control spire. The rings took over the Digimon's mind and allowed its new master to mold it into the perfect slave. Davis had seen many of these on Digimon and knew once they had them on they weren't the same. "Hey Veemon, I'm your pal-."

"You are my enemy!" Veemon began to back away and then, "V-head butt!" Its blue head shined and it had launched across the room and crashed into Davis. Davis fell to the ground and felt his busted stomach. He attacked him!

"Yes…oh yes! I have finally found my answer to those miserable brats. I will capture their Digimon and turn them against them, that way enabling to get a grander army. I owe it all to you Davis, if it hadn't been for your lack of…swimming, you'd be free like the others. A kid who can't swim, how joyful," the Emperor said. Davis felt anger build up inside him, but what came out was an attempt to save himself.

"I can swim, and if you let me show you then you can also be in this mess," he said. Davis got up and charged at the Digimon Emperor, the Emperor only stood there…and allowed Veemon to do the honors. Up against the wall and helpless, Davis cried. Veemon had no emotion and stared at him like he was worse then the Digmon Emperor himself. Finding no more use of this, the Digimon Emperor left the room. "Veemon…don't go-."

"My master calls, and if you try that stunt again I'll really get mad!" The door closed and Davis took off his flame jacket to look more closely at his wounds. It was only a few cuts and bruises, but to think of Flamedramon doing the deeds of the Digimon Emperor, really made him sick. In this cell he couldn't tell if it was light or day, oh well, at least the others are safe.

**"**Sorry Tai no luck," Izzy said regretfully. They were all in Izzy's bedroom and for the last 2 hours had been trying to find any news of Davis. Davis may have been a pain to them, but he was a leader…and a good friend. Kari scratched Gatamon's ear and listened to the clock. Matt and TK were playing poker, Yolei and Cody were playing I-spy, Joe and Sora did their homework, while Tai and Izzy searched the Digital world.

"Tai it's getting late and we all need some shut eye," Sora said. The others agreed and Tai felt like they were letting Davis down. Matt put down a flush and saw Tai's hesitation at the notion of leaving. Izzy cracked his knuckles and typed more.

"As much as I love to have you kids over, I was wondering if any of you need a home." Izzy's mom stood in the doorway and that was their cue to leave. Quickly closing the port Izzy said his goodbyes. Izzy couldn't shake the feeling that Davis was in need of urgent rescue, but even kids needed rest sometime. Why had the Digimon Emperor captured Davis instead of them? Would he use Veemon against them and the others? _I can't shake this dread, Izzy thought, could be the end, but who am I to judge?_ His light was turned off and another day went by.

Kari listened to her History teacher talk about the Spanish Civil War and how it affected everyone. Even though Davis was a thorn in one's side, he did make her laugh. She also felt like her good friend TK was hiding something. She worried about her brother and his ongoing search for Davis; every night he was on the computer sending e-mails and such. Every chance they had they scoured the lands and destroyed those towers to make the Emperor reveal Davis's whereabouts. Kari wrote down some notes and chewed on her cherry bubblegum.

"Kari," someone said. Kari turned to see TK show her a picture of their teacher being chased by Veggimon. Even though Davis wasn't here, TK still saw the light of things. Their teacher caught them and issued them detention. "It's just an honest drawing," TK said.

"Not when the some teacher is being chased by cartoon images," he said, "at lunch meet here and Kari, spit out that gum." Kari spit her gum out and ventured to her seat as their teacher talked about the end of the Spanish War. The bell rang and Kari went to her next class…which was math. Her Math teacher was Miss Thomson, _or big nose, she thought._ The clock was no where to be seen, but Kari heard her own watch tick down until lunch. A 7 period day and then it was back to Izzy's to search for Davis. In math they were learning about graphs and how they formed shapes. She hated math.

"Once you plot the points you will then be able to get the answer A2 +B2C2. If anyone has any questions please, feel free to ask me," she concluded. Kari wrote down her problems and she ended up writing a letter, _her feelings for Davis were just friendly, she thought frantically._ Erasing the letter she wrote down she decided to start her work.

"Attention everyone, this is the principal," the voice through the intercom said, "we have a special guest today all the way from his busy schedule is Ken Ichiyoki!" Kari giggled at the principal's misinterpretation of the name and wondered why a smart guy like Ken would visit their school. "Assembly schedule routine and stay with your class, that is all." Kari followed her class and felt very bad, _could be what I ate, Kari thought. _They all sat in their assigned seats and on the stage was none other then Ken.

"Good afternoon Odaiba Elementary," Ken began, "it has come to my attention that your school is suffering a computer loss. I have used what sources I know and have got you a new lab complete with up to date systems. I'm sorry I can not stay, but my business doesn't give me much time to socialize," Ken said in a manner of farewell. Kari stared at the blue haired youth and put that picture with the Digimon Emperor. Were they the same?

"Let's have a round of applause for Ken," the principal urged. Kari glanced at the row behind her and caught TK'S worried glance. "Now I will dismiss you by rows so you can go to lunch," he pointed to 2 rows and let them go. Pushing through the crowds Kari managed to stop Ken from leaving. "Kamiya what is it this time?"

"I was just wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Davis Montomiya?" Ken froze in his tracks and Kari knew there had to be a match. The principal seemed to be not amused by Kari's latest prank.

"Now why would Ken do know this? He doesn't go to this school and doesn't know Mr. Montomiya in the first place. Kari you've been acting out of behavior for these few weeks and may need to think about visiting the nurse. I apologize Ken for anything said or done wrongfully." Ken then recognized her.

"No problem at all, now and then kids accuse me of the weirdest things," he said. That is one of those Digi brats, and she suspects my false identity, this is unexpected. TK caught up to Kari and let air into his lungs after passing through the crowds. Yolei and Cody also joined them on the stage near exhaustion.

"That was not nice Kari; I'd appreciate it if you'd control yourself from now on. Learn to behave yourself, like your brother Tai." As he left, the Digi destined stared in puzzlement at Kari. Great now everyone thinks I'm whacko, or I can say what I have:

"It is my belief that Ken is actually the Digimon Emperor," so far so good, "he spends his time in his room then like us goes in." TK put his hands on Kari's shoulders and gave her a worried look.

"Kari, that is impossible. Ken is one of the smartest minds in our time and to me would never play Jekyll and Hyde. Maybe you should stay behind until you get well," he suggested. Kari took a step back and was shocked at TK'S turn. _Ken does hide from the world, but what brilliant mind doesn't? Kari hasn't been herself, perhaps she is worried about Davis…but what if that's it…_

"I…guess so," Kari said in resignation. Cody and Yolei stared after Ken. Ken's form was stiff and if they suspected him now they'd be stunned to know Kari's suspicions were right. Lunch was full of silence and their circle now seemed shattered. After school Kari laid on her bed in thought and didn't even hear the sound of her door opening.

"Kari mom said it was dinner," Tai said. He caught the sight of her sister and went to her bedside. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh, I've just had the worst day in my life. I had my suspicions about computer genius Ken being the Emperor of the Digital world, and then TK and the others thought I needed rest." Tai digested all this down and like Kari tried putting the picture together. Ken's hair was a flat blue and his nature calm, the Digimon Emperor on the other hand had wild blue hair and a very nasty mood. "Tai, did anyone ever take your word for granted?"

"Sure lots of times. The main thing is to keep at your suspicions and prove them wrong. In 6th grade I suspected that our teacher had an alcoholic problem. The others thought of him as a nice well raised man. I proved them wrong just before he went drunk crazy. If you believe you're right though, you'll need evidence to back up what you're saying. Is Ken the Emperor?"

"I don't know," Kari said in defeat. Tai gave her an encouraging smile and led her to dinner. Tomorrow was a new day, and a fresh start to the search for Davis.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends on ice

Digimon 5

**CH.5: Friends on ice**

"Now who else have you left out?" Davis got off the ground and stared defiantly at him. Again he was shoved to the ground by Veemon. "I have had enough with your defiance and secrets, Veemon I want you to escort Davis out to the ice."

"Yes master," he said obediently. Davis was led out and he finally had his chance. He made a run, but felt a sharp pain in his legs. "I warned you once, next time it'll be worse."

"Veemon can't you see what's happening to you! Remember all those Digimon he captured, he made them slaves and had every one of them do his bidding. Veemon, don't do this please!" His blue friend ignored his plea and marched ahead, only looking ahead, not behind. They came out into the sunlight and were marching through quiet trees. _My end, he thought._

"The ice will put you out for good," Veemon said bringing up a conversation, "then I will leave you to…" Finding his chance Davis went for a branch nearby and went for the ring. Veemon cart wheeled then slashed the branch in half. Davis held his cut hand and anger boiled in him. Then the Emperor came.

"Not now you blue headed fool!" The whip he held lashed out and struck Veemon's head. "You'll need stronger attacks on the ice-dark Digi armor energize!" Veemon in a flash of light turned into Flamedramon. Flamedramon had claws extend out of his egg hands and a metal horn out of his head.

"You are a coward! You hide behind slaved Digimon as a battle occurs, but what about now? In this forest no one will know about our fight," Davis said. The Digimon Emperor thought about it for one second then sent Flamedramon on him. Davis looked for escape then hurtled himself down to the forest floor.

"After him you hot headed fool!" Flamedramon turned into a flaming jet and jumped down. Davis felt thorns dig into his flesh and scratch his face, _beats being burnt, he thought._ Limping to the lake he could hear behind him the sound of trees on fire.

"My flames will stop you before you reach safety," he said from behind. Davis brought out his D-3 and tried to get to Flamedramon, his efforts went flat. A ring of fire blocked all possible escape routes and Flamedramon had him cornered.

"Flamedramon you leave me no choice," Davis said. His Digimon friend hesitated and Davis charged into this body. They went through the flames and landed just feet before the lake. Flamedramon threw Davis into the water and watched as his body sank. His D-3 short circuited and the dark ring around Flamedramon's wrist vanished. Regaining consciousness Flamedramon saw his doings and went in. His body was becoming weaker and he still had no sign of Davis's survival. Up above Flamedramon heard an evil voice:

"Blast, the ring again has been destroyed! Oh well at least what's been done is over with. If you don't survive will you give me full ownership of your Digimon? Oh I forgot, dead men tell not tales, in your case though, there are exceptions." Davis never felt Flamedramon's arms, nor did he ever recall the icy nearness to death. The Digimon Emperor watched from above as the two surfaced and washed ashore. "Darn it!"

"I'm sorry Davis," he began, "I never really had any control over my body when that ring was on me. We were a team and I guess I failed that part." Davis's eyelids flickered open and he spit up water as he sat up. Flamedramon tried to help him.

"Get away!" Flamedramon was astonished to see Davis's shirt was red and his hand was cut. His legs didn't seem to be any better. "Just keep away until I figure out what happened," Davis said. He remembered a fire and then seeing blue, that must have been the wet stuff he felt. "How can you do that to me?"

"The Emperor has created a new ring that can block any memory of friends and partners. It was such a success that my emotions were only bent on destructions. He could even pit you against one of your own friends. Can you ever forgive me Davis?" Davis thought about it and the way things mellow out is for one person to apologize, it seemed fair. The water popped open and 3 Seadramon appeared. The Digimon Emperor was above.

"Forgetting this?" Davis dug into his pocket and saw his D-3 was gone! Flamedramon vanished in a white line and Veemon vanished. "Kids these days and the responsibilities they forget, how did you ever get a Digimon? I can either destroy this, or you'll come peacefully and no broken circuitry is done."

"Alright, you win." The Seadramon picked them up and carried them off to another tower. Davis rolled to lessen the pain and stopped Veemon as he rolled continuously. This cell stank more then the other. "Veemon I accept your apology."

"Well…thank you Davis." Holding his friend he wondered if this was how it was. To always be a captive of a boy with no heart, a boy who couldn't see past his opposition, and a boy who played games to keep others out. Maybe this kid who played Digimon Emperor had a heart once, but maybe something evil happened that turned him around. _I haven't even had a shower, Davis thought sadly. My dad will be asking my sister where I am, my mom a wreck, and the others in complete agony._

"If they like me that much," Davis said aloud. He only cared for himself and each time a battle occurred he was either too impatient, or trying to impress Kari. "Well no more, as soon as I leave this dank cell they'll see a changed Davis, and a very hungry kid," he added.

TK held onto Pegasusmon's hair as they flew through the air. Looking over the side he saw treetops and the occasional black towers. Flying beside him was Nefertimon and Kari. The trees separated and a clearing came and no towers to be seen. "We've been searching for hours TK, let's try again tomorrow."

"We can't give up now Kari, just a few more hours and I'm sure we'll get something," TK said. Pegasusmon gave TK a worried glance and TK acknowledged it with a nod. _He had to be out here, he thought desperately. _A swirling black mass stopped in front of them wearing a mischievous grin. _That is the same thing in our world!_

"Digi destined, I am Dark Tornadomon! Created by the wind and water I am here to serve my master. No farther shall you go, and escape is not optional." Urging Pegasusmon into full speed he held on as they raced back. "Now witness an age of new darkness, Dark Grab!" A dark hand grabbed Pegasusmon and gripped him until a yellow light shot out. TK and Patamon fell through the sky and if not caught by Nefertimon, they'd be flatter.

"He has no dark ring," Kari observed, "which means we can try to reason with it. Dark…no, Tornadomon we are the good guys are seeking a young boy about our age. Can you help us?"

"I am not a spy to one of good, my master ordered me to stop troublesome brats, that is all." Yolei flew in with Halsemon and the battle began. "A new opponent!"

"No, one that takes to the wind and know how to use it," Yolei said. Halsemon flew high up and then charged down.

"The only way to beat a guardian protector is to have it taste its own magic. Tempest Wing!" Spinning like a tornado his attack drilled into Dark Tornadomon and came out the other side. A thin ring exploded inside and the once evil intents of Dark Tornadomon had vanished. "Now, can you help us find our lost friend?"

"Yes…he was carried off by 3 Seadramon due North. Now I must disappear like the wind, never again to show my face, only to move and become invisible." The creature known once as Dark Tornadomon had become Tornadomon and chose to vanish leaving the children sad and happy.

"Davis must be in the largest tower due North," TK said. The group flew forward and encountered no security system. Suddenly Kari spotted Machinedramon down below and the group saw too late 3 missiles coming at them. Nefertimon was hit and the kids went to the ground.

The Digimon Emperor smiled at his new catch and brought them in. TK awoke first and stared at his murky surroundings and then at his enemy. Kari awoke second and her first main priority was towards Gatamon. Yolei got up and charged at Ken, but instead of feeling satisfaction of slapping him she felt a sharp pain. "You can get arrested for-."

"Yolei…I have authority here and I'll say who is arrested…which by the way is you troublesome thorns in the side. Dark Tornadomon, I had such high praise for your work, then you become Tornadomon once again, how I am disappointed…you piece of-!"

"Where is Davis and Veemon?" TK asked restraining himself. The Emperor snapped his fingers and a wall disappeared to reveal a wounded figure and a wounded animal. Davis looked semi dead and Veemon had better days. "What did you do to them?"

"Practiced on a new ring, still needs adjustments, I might add," he said, "but, that's not why you're here. You are my…captives and from hero on you will call me 'Emperor' or your 'all mighty.' The Digimon will become mind for more experiments."

"You think we're buckling in our shoes?" TK asked. "We were chosen for this job to stop evil boys like you from destroying their homes! My brother and I fought the same kind of evil on our first trip here; before I leave here I will destroy your evil!"

"Hah, like you 4 kids can defeat me. My army of loyal Digimon will squash you like a bug. You saw what I did to that brat, imagine what will happen if it happens to you!" They were all at a stand still and Davis himself seemed to be considering defeat. Their Digimon were chained and dragged deeper into the dark tower. TK glared at Davis then.

"You just had to get us into this mess, didn't you? We could've been home by now, but no we had to come rescue your sorry hide. Now, Patamon is going to a slave for life!"

"Thanks for the lousy rescue TO," Davis said back. TK'S face burned red and Davis continued, "I think I was done knitting my farewell to the world when you landed. What's with that stupid hat? Are you attending a gathering for the weird kids?"

"It's TK! Remember that you soccer wuss!" Davis ran at TK and let him have it. TK hit the floor and kicked Davis's legs and walloped him. They were in each other's death grip and tried to get the air out of each other. Yolei and Kari tired pulling them apart, but no luck. "You can't score a goal."

"You can't play soccer," Davis growled. They let go and went at each other's guts. TK did an uppercut and made Davis's nose bleed, Davis did a right cut to TK'S eye. Both tired and unable to lift their fists, they lay on the ground. _This is common thing among friends, or not, Davis thought looking over his shoulder at TK._ A sudden drilling noise was heard and the kids got up, all were afraid.

"Rescue team at your service!" Cody stood on Digmon's back and Tai and Matt rode on Garumon and Greymon.

"It finally happened!" Tai said. Davis got to his feet and TK held his stomach on the ground "Davis beat your bro!"

"What are you saying Tai? That my brother can't handle himself in a fight? Let's see you do better!" Matt slugged Tai and as they were about to continue a red flame stood before them.

"Do I always have to break you two up?" Sora got off Birdramon and put her hands between the two. "See Kari, all you need is a firm voice and to plant your feet solidly in the ground. Now if we're done can we rescue your Digimon?" The group nodded and they all headed down the dark corridor. It was too late.

"Eliminate them my servants!" Flamedramon sent flames in their direction burning the walls. Halsemon sent Tempest Wing in their direction blowing the Digimon down. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used Golden Noose and tied up the kids. The Digimon Emperor walked towards them smiling victoriously.

"Hey leave them alone!" Everyone's heads turned towards Mimi who stood Lilymon. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She had pink sparkly hair and wore a blue shirt to match her blue skirt. Matt and Tai grinned knowing a duel had begun.

"Flower Canon!" Lilymon opened up her canon and shot out a circle containing high energy. The Digimon Emperor went into the wall and collapsed. "You guys look tied up."

"Help us," Kari said. Mimi untied them and glared at the fallen Emperor. The tower suddenly shook and bits of black came crashing down. "The tower is collapsing!"

"Head towards the exit!" Matt yelled. As everyone neared the exit, the Digimon stood guard. "It's no use!"

"Everyone hold hands," Davis said. With a nod from Tai everyone held hands and their D-3's glowed brightly. The rings broke loose from the Digimon and were free from their captivity. "Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi…let's get out of here!" Davis rolled forward as a piece of debris landed then moved forward. The Digimon Emperor stopped him.

"You ruined my tower and foiled my plans; I won't let you get out of here alive!" The floor rumbled and cracked and Davis faced his foe. Davis leaped over the gap and took a swing at him, but got kicked in the back. "Try not to die too easily."

"I never intended to be defeated," Davis said. A rock fell and smashed into a statue. The Digimon Emperor smiled and leaped through a hole onto the back of a Seadramon. "Hey get back here!"

"My tower may be gone, but others will rise in its place and soon, very soon my home will be all!" Flamedramon grabbed Davis and jumped over the chasm to the exit. Davis soon found the others and they escaped just as the tower collapsed.

"Sometimes Davis I wonder if you only care for yourself," Flamedramon said only loud enough to be heard by Davis. Davis couldn't hide the pain in his eyes at the accusation his Digimon pal said, but in truth his heart knew. He had risked a lot that day, to take on the Digimon Emperor…who bullied him and everyone. Over to the side Matt and Tai were talking:

"He reminds me of you Tai," Matt said, "always head strong and seems to forget about the real goal. He has a bit of me too, being outside and not really used to…well words. So, where to now?"

"We head home. As for Davis, he'll learn to be the leader of this pack and take responsibility for his actions. The real problem at hand is TK and Davis, they both like Kari, but their real shy about expressing their feelings. Group lets head home!" The Digi port opened and the group flew through the screen and into a darkened room. Everyone found some spare chairs and sat down.

"Always at night," Cody observed. Davis felt Veemon turn back to Demiveemon and felt him curl up by his feet. Mimi and Sora headed out, Tai and Matt to home, Cody and Yolei closed the port and went home, Davis carried Demiveemon out, TK and Kari turned off the lights and figured that the Digimon Emperor was now on the run, they were wrong.

"Another tower…destroyed! I came this close and another blasted Digi destined came and ruined things. Well we'll see who's laughing when they come here next time!" The Digimon Emperor put his dark Digi device to the computer and warped into a nice looking room. The goggles and cape vanished and the Digimon Emperor became Ken. His flat blue hair made him innocent and his eyes held much intelligence. "If only this world knew the danger in me, then they'd cower at my sight instead of look at me as I go outside. Why must I beat these kids and what purpose is there in it? I'm tired and need a good nights rest, tomorrow will be my new day…and revenge won't be seen this time!"


	6. Chapter 6 The long way up

Digimon 6

**CH. 6: The long way up**

"You must've got in some fight," the doctor said. After their return him mom freaked out and sent in a request. His nose was broken, his face had to be stitched up, he needed some kind of bandage for his stomach and chest, and his legs needed some warm pads. The lake Flamedramon had thrown him in was below freezing level. In the other room TK was getting stitched up and had a black eye. "What exactly happened?"

"Like I said I got in a fight defending TK from this goon about 6ft tall." In the other room TK was telling the exact same story, except it was Davis he was defending from a midget. Both mother and Doctor gave each other worried looks, while the boys felt happy they didn't lie. "So, how long do I wear this?"

"Until you learn that fighting isn't the solution to getting a buddy out of trouble. Will you need a wheelchair Davis?" During his fight with the Digimon Emperor a stone fell and shards entered his shoes. TK held his stomach and one of his eyes had a dark ring over it. As they emerged into the waiting they saw Tai also with a black eye.

"You still think fighting helps?" Tai asked Matt. Matt looked at his brother and Davis laughed. Sora and Mimi also laughed, followed by Cody and the others. "Look at them."

"Well I have to admit, they look better in white." TK glared at Matt and Davis leaned against the wall. "C'mon we've still got school to attend." Odaiba Elementary School finally recognized the dance and Davis felt happy. Yet a few broken bones would probably stop him from break dancing. Homeroom again was full of energy at the news of reviving the dance.

"It's been a few weeks since the break in and with the new computers donated by Ken; our principal has had a change of heart. The soccer tournament will be held at East Odaiba High where you'll play against the 'Outsiders'! We have the ballots and it's your turn to choose who is crowned Princess or Prince, here are the choices:

Davis

TK

Tommy

Max

"Now remember to circle in the dot completely and if you erase remember to leave no messy mark. Here are your choices for Princess:

Kari

Ilene

Candy

Sally

"The dance will be held at Odaiba Hall and will start at 7:00 p.m. and end at 11:00 p.m. Results will be posted outside the office during lunch. Now today's assignment is to read your essay on your summer, I believe its Davis's turn."

"Thank you," Davis said. He limped to the front of the class and grinned at TK:

"During my vacation my family

and I visited the great France.

We climbed or just gazed at the

majestic form of the Eiffel Tower.

My goal was to see the France

Soccer team, I did. They kick butt

and someday I wish to do the same."

"Nice usage of words Mr. Montomiya. Next up we have TK'S essay on what he did during summer. TK, if you would."

"Certainly, I'd be glad to share my report with this good class," TK said:

"My summer vacation was built

on two parents on different vacations.

I visited my brother Matt and dad and

we went to San Francisco. We sort of got

lost and it turned to a camping trip.

My mom and I had Matt come along

to Six Flags where we got sick on

the Superman."

"Very creative Mr. Takaishi, Kari I'm surprised you had no essay to turn in. Is anything wrong?" Everyone turned to Kari and saw her stare silently back. TK glanced at Kari and saw she never noticed him Davis felt like he got punched.

"I can't find my cat," Kari began, "she went out for one of her cat walks and never came back. My cat is my…friend and always keeps my spirit up. Lately it has failed."

"I'm sure you'll find your cat Kari, I'll excuse you for now, but by Tuesday I want to see it on my desk. As for TK and Davis they both get A's. Remember your group project on the war should be turned in before the quarter ends."

"Wait up Kari!" TK and Davis squeezed through the door and walked alongside her. Kari tried to speed up her pace.

"I'm sorry for my behavior lately. Gatamon ran off and didn't leave a note. I wish I knew where she was." Davis and TK both had the same idea, but somehow both kept it their secret. During lunch they headed to the computer lab and went in. It seemed quite for a while, and then the Digimon Emperor's evil laughter was heard. Where was he?

"I seemed to find someone left behind; if I know the owner do I return it?" He held Gatamon by her tail and held her like a trophy. "If you wish to get this animal back, you must complete my challenge. No Digimon, just you and your skills."

"Alright let's see what you got," Davis said. The path they took was long and windy and led to a hill going up. "Looks easy."

"I'd take that back if I were you," TK cautioned. Suddenly Monochromon popped out and charged at them. TK and Davis rolled out of the way and let them pass. Getting to their feet they encountered Merramon. Flames started chasing them and they had to jump logs, chasms, even do some climbing. Davis began to climb and saw TK pinned by two Merramon. Running to the lake Davis got a handful of water and dove between the Merramon and tossed water in their face. Soon their legs began to tire and finally after what seemed forever they reached the top.

"See, it was nothing!" Four Seadramon dropped from the trees and opened their huge carnivorous mouths. TK pushed Davis to the ground and a second after TK dropped, watery ice charged through the air. "We got to the top, now what?"

"We can't beat 4 Seadramon alone, but if we do get help Gatamon may die. I can see an opening, but if we're going to succeed we'll need to work together. Remember, we're doing this for Kari," TK reminded him. Agreeing, Davis and TK stood straight up and as the blast was heading right at them, they ran forward. The Seadramon followed them spraying their icy breath all over the ground. They made it and the Emperor looked unhappy.

"You made it, did you? Well I guess you deserve a reward too huh? You completed my challenge…here's your feline!" Gatamon was thrown over the cliff and Davis and TK felt glued to their spots. A golden horse flew up and Gatamon was on his back. "No! I told you no interference by Digimon!"

"That wasn't part of your deal," Davis said. Jumping onto Seadramon's back the Emperor ran. "Shows him to mess with the Digi destined!" Gatamon jumped into TK'S arms and licked his face. Heading back successfully, they hid Gatamon in their packs and headed to class. They met Kari in class and awaited the ballot. "Hey Kari we found your cat in the forest again."

"You did?" Their teacher came in and held a box of ballots all counted for. Davis, TK, and Kari all looked forward intently at it.

"The numbers were close, but our new Prince and Princess are…TK and Kari!" The class applauded the two and Davis felt horrible. He sat there with his head hung low; none of the class seemed to notice as they clapped for the two friends. "Remember the Princess and Prince get in half of charge, other couples is $5.00, and single is $10.00. A night to remembered, I think," their teacher said.

"Hey TK congratulations, you too Kari. You two have a nice time ok," Davis said politely. TK and Kari exchanged confused looks and then thought about inviting him. "No I don't think I'll make it, enjoy yourselves, besides you don't need me messing up your perfect night." The bell rang and the rest of the day played to Davis. At 4:00 p.m. he met Tommy at the soccer field where Coach Smith was going over last minute touches.

"Remember to have fun and keep your eye on the ball. I'm sorry you two didn't make Prince, but your 8th grade year should prove interesting. Same posititions and Davis make sure your head is screwed on tightly," the Coach said. The game began at 6:00 p.m. and in the audience sat Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody. The whole gang!

"How did Kari end up with a loser like TK?" Davis turned towards Tommy and nearly punched him. "What's wrong?"

"TK is no loser, he's my friend and so is Kari. Now let's play soccer before you insult another one of my friends," Davis said hotly. The other team arrived and the ball was put in the middle, Davis scratched the dirt with his shoe and grinded his teeth. The ball was set and Davis kicked it past the other soccer player. He had good balance and the ball was trapped in a steady rhythm. Kicking it to Tommy he saw he missed it and it went to another player. The other player passed it to someone near and Davis figured the ball would pass to the person on the left. The ball was kicked and Davis bumped it in the other direction with his head. Max got it and kicked it in front of him till he reached the goal. Faking a kick he sent it over to Davis who nailed it. "Plenty more to go."

"Don't get cocky Davis," Coach Smith warned. The game went for nearly 2 hours and by then the score was 3 to 3. Everyone was glued to their seats and all eyes lay on Davis. He was closing within the goal box and he had two people in front and back. Kicking the ball around them he neared the goalie and sweat dripped down on his head. To Davis's mind everything went in slow motion, the crowd got up, his Coach yelling 'kick', the other team nearing him, and Tommy and the others were right behind, the goalie stood with his hands in front ready for a straight shot. "Kick it now!"

"You ain't got the guts," the goalie sneered. Davis bent back his foot and kicked it to the left, while the goalie went right. The score went 4 to 3 and in his mind everything fast forwarded to after the game. His mom and dad surprised him by showing up and even his sister, who clung to Matt like water to a rag. The trophy was a golden brightness to Davis, yet it was the thought of the golden crowns on Kari and TK that dampened it.

"You guys…I think I'll take you up on that offer. I've got my trophy, let's go get yours." Tai and Matt patted him on the back and Sora smiled. So all the Digi destined went to the prime of the night-Odaiba Hall's first dance. The older kids hung out by the punch bowl and chatted with their old teachers.

"I'm only 9 and I'm at a party for pre-teens," Cody thought aloud. The place was booming with music and the kids boogied to the latest hits. Yolei tended to shy away from the group and went to hang around with Mimi and Sora. "Davis, why aren't you dancing?"

"I…don't have the right moves," Davis replied awkwardly. The lights played on Kari and TK as they slow danced to an oldie. Kari and TK were right for each other, which meant his crush on her was merely sparked by the competition of TK. When did I have a chance? When did Kari ever show interest in me? My mom was right; I guess I misinterpreted Kari's kindness. "Maybe it's time I change."

"Probably it's for the best," Tai said. Davis accepted the drink and stared again at the two. Matt also noticed TK and grinned at Tai, who in turn smiled crookedly. "Are you still going after her Davis?"

"Not really, you see what I thought was to be, turned out to be false hopes. Kari and TM have such a background knowing each other for 4 years and still having…that bond. At least with TO she will not have an overachiever. I should focus more on my leadership then on romance, at least that'll wait for me," he said.

"Spoken like a true Digi destined," Izzy said. Joe finished his punch and nodded his head in agreement. Davis left the group and went to sit down. Just then Sally came by; she had long black hair and had nice green eyes. She wore a red top and loose pants and had a smile that reflected the rising sun. Did she want something?

"Need a dance partner?" Davis was caught off guard, but he accepted her hand and joined the dancers. "I heard how you stood up for your friends and that is an honorable trait. Not to mention I wished you would have clobbered Tommy, he's such an insensitive jerk. You know there are a lot of girls that show interest in you, it's juts you have your sights on only one girl…Kari," she met his scared look and smiled, "don't worry it's not known by everyone, just one little tip-keep your options wide. Why don't you talk to me?"

"Oh, I guess it's just you're the first girl I talked to beside my mom, my sister, Kari, Yolei, Sora, and Mimi. Sally…this is a slow…"

"Yes it is." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her close to him. The scent of her black hair was like apply fresh, and their movement was so…rhythmically balanced. Davis's hands found themselves on her waist and he stared into her green eyes again and they glowed like the fresh grass after a shower. She leaned forward and kissed Davis on the lips and he responded to it pushing his onto hers. The sensation he felt was dizziness, and the fact that it was his first kiss. As they released for air she gave him a quizzical look. "Hey Davis, are you ok?"

"Yeah…just have to return from the-." Sally pulled him in for another kiss and she too was lost in her own world. All the stress from losing Princess and failing her math test eased from her body and she sank into Davis's kiss. Over in the center of the light Kari and TK were lost in the moment. Kari noticed his look.

"TK what are you thinking?" TK gazed into her red concerned eyes and felt he was about to melt into a puddle. How could he say those words that have been haunting his dreams and not freak her out? They were old enough to date and they had reasonable grades, even their brothers were best friends, but it sill couldn't be easy. "TK are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just have this thought on my mind that is drilling its way out. Kari we've known each other for quite some time right?" Kari nodded and kept up with the beat of the music. "Well…ever since my parents divorce I always felt like nothing could bring them back. Their love wasn't strong as I hoped and me and Matt chose our parent. Now dancing here with you I feel…"

"Is that Davis kissing a girl?" TK looked over and saw Sally and Davis locking lips while swaying to the music. Did this mean their rivalry had ended? Kari was distracted by the sight and TK wondered if she had feelings for him.

"Kari, when two people have known each other for some time, they tend to see that person in a different light. I didn't under stand it 4 years ago, but now it's burning clear. Kari I lo-."

"Hey that's my girl!" A kid ran at Davis and Tai and Matt pinned him to the ground. The principal marched up to the young man and led him out. Davis was about to leave, when another song came on and Sally swung him onto the dance floor.

"Yes TK…you were saying..?" TK gulped down the warm saliva and again focused on Kari…it was coming and somehow it seemed to be going too slow…

"Kari…thanks for being there," he managed to say. Kari smiled and the two finished the dance. The principal walked onto the stage and began his speech:

"Thank you all for attending Odaiba Hall's first dance! We have all overcome our fears, and even managed to look beyond our small point of knowledge. Old and new our school grows and the more growth we have, the better chance we'll understand one another. TK and Kari-lead us home!" A fast paced song came on and the kids swung like crazy. TK and Kari danced crazily and Davis and Sally kept up the swing. Izzy asked Sora for a dance and the two flamingo off. Tai went with Mimi, and Joe and Matt drank some punch. The night ended and a whole new day awaited our growing heroes…

Completed


End file.
